1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in new and replacement abrading elements for honing tools, and particularly to an improved supporting structure for encasing an abrasive article which structure adds materially to the accuracy of the hone surface while significantly increasing the life of the abrasive article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is particularly concerned with honing or abrading elements useful in honing apparatus where the abrasive article (honing stone) is mounted and supported in a nonabrasive support structure so that as the abrasive article wears, the encasing portion of the supporting structure likewise will wear and the element may be worn to completion. Abrading elements of this general character as used in honing tools generally comprise an elongated bar of bonded abrasive known as "stick", together with a "carrier" support structure by means of which the stick is laterally supported or backed, with the stick and carrier assembly being mounted in a honing arbor. Briefly, the honing tool environment for abrading elements of this sort usually comprises a spindle which is drivingly connected at its end to a machine which is capable of rotational and/or reciprocating motion to the spindle. At its lower end, the spindle is provided with an abrading head or an arbor having a singular or plurality of circumferentially arranged holders for abrading elements, each holder being adapted to receive therein one or more of the abrading elements. These holders, and accordingly the abrading elements therein, are adapted to be moved radially, outwardly or expanded against the surface of the work piece. With the abrading elements thus expanded outwardly against the surface of the work piece and with reciprocating and/or rotational movements being applied to the spindle, rapid removal of stock from the workpiece undergoing honing will result.
The use of abrading elements comprising abrasive articles mounted in a nonabrasive backing member which wear as the abrasive wears is old in the art of honing. Many such abrading elements are described in the prior art, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,094, together with U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,498 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,597 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,333 describe abrading elements useful in honing tools as above described. A problem associated with the prior abrading elements is the speed with which the abrading elements wear, the manner or wear of the support structure and the amount of cleaning and lubricating solution which must be applied to the piece being honed so as to evacuate the debris left behind from this wear. Substantial difficulties have also been encountered with the use of honing tools, equipped with prior art abrading elements particularly as a result of the wear of the abrading elements detrimentally effecting the honing tool. The build-up of debris occasioned by rapid wear of the abrading elements may require frequent replacement of the honing tool body because of the increased wear occasioned thereby.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an abrading element which is adopted to undergo a reduced rate of wear than the prior art elements. It is also an object of this invention to provide an abrading element, which, because of its reduced rate of wear, significantly reduces the amount of cleaning and lubricating fluid necessary in cleaning the work piece of abraded material. Further, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an abrading element which will decrease the build-up of abraded material debris and accordingly prolong the life of the honing tool. Still further it is an object of this invention to provide an abrading element which can be easily constructed by extrusion molding.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.